1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of testing the integrity of seals associated with various packaging or containers.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide for airborne ultrasonic testing of packages as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,840,108 and 6,920,793 to Stauffer. Stauffer teaches focusing ultrasonic energy from a transmitting transducer, through a package seal, to a receiving transducer. Energy signals passing through the seal are analyzed to provide an indication of seal integrity. FIG. 1 depicts one embodiment of the '108 patent wherein a transducer T directs ultrasonic energy at a receiver R along an axis perpendicular to the length of a seal S of a package P. Care is taken to focus the ultrasonic energy and prevent the ultrasonic energy from extending around the end of the seal E. Advantageously, such a device can be utilized in a gaseous environment, such as under ambient conditions within a product packaging and/or sealing facility. However, there remains a need to optimize and improve package testing while ensuring that any testing method and apparatus is economical so that the cost of packaged products is not increased due to the testing method.